Mark Lourella
Character Mark Lourella Also known as: * Psycho Mark Status: Alive Date of Birth: September 13, 1966 Place of birth: Bohan, Liberty City Nationality: Italian-American Main affiliation: * Lupisella crime family Enemies: * Law enforcement Job: * Lupisella crime family boss * Businessman Handle: Creation Date: Mark Lourella is a registered character. He was created in December of 2018. Biography Mark was born in 1966 in a upper middle class suburb in Bohan to a father of Italian origin who was a car dealer and a close friend of Lupisella crime family boss Vincent Lupisella and an American mother. He experienced a good childhood growing up and graduating from Vespucci university with a business degree in 1986. Shortly after he began to work for his cousin a Lupisella crime family soldier and by 1992 he successfully completed his first hit earning him his position as a made man in the family. For the rest of the 90's he gained a reputation as a good earner and a very capable trigger man committing 13 murders during the 90's this earned him promotion to Capo of the Columbus Avenue Crew based in Broker in 2000. In 2002 he married his longterm love interest Carmella in a big ceremony in Paris. 2002 onwards he continued to enjoy the finer things in life and continued to make millions of dollars each year, but in 2008 he was arrested along with several others on charge of illegal waste dumping and extortion charges, fortunately for Mark he accepted a plea deal and was only found guilty of environmental violations and received a fine and a suspended sentence. In 2010 he moved to Florida to help expand the family's influence and operations there. It was here he and several other mobsters kidnapped and brutally assaulted an off duty VCPD officer after the officer asked the drunken mobsters to leave a bar after they were making inappropriate comments to customers. Upon return in 2012 he Vincent Lupisella stepped down as boss and appointed Mark to take over. Since then he has run the family smoothly and successfully up until the present day. In 2015 Mark was arrested for assaulting a rabbi in a Los Santos road rage incident, he was later released after sending several soldiers to threaten the victim's family. In 2017 Mark and Carmella divorced. Mark is the current owner of the G&Y Bagels store in Purgatory, Algonquin. Personality Mark has a mixed personality, calm and relaxed with friends and family but when concerning business the total opposite. His violent nature regarding business has resulted in him personally killing 16 people and ordering dozens of murders and assaults as boss. He is respected everyone in his family and the other families he has close ties with especially the Alderney mob. He demonstrates a smart and possibly paranoid approach to running his business never permitting drug dealing as the punishments are not worth the risk and could cause mobsters to flip, taking extreme counter surveillance measures which have kept him out of serving a serious sentence all his life such as his places of business and his homes are swept for bugs daily and are kept under tight security, members are forbidden from referring to him by name, members are ordered to never discuss business in the street, only giving orders through his consiglieri and underboss and the family has various law enforcement sources which helps them stay one step ahead. Mark's favorite hobbies include playing golf, spending time at his VC vacation home, shooting and powerboating. Mark since his late 40's has had many struggles with alcohol resulting in him being a borderline alcoholic. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__